Joey Graceffa
Joey Graceffa,' '''nicknamed ''The Savant, is the host of Escape the Night and only character to appear in every season. He inherited Season 1's Estate by his cousin twice removed. The Evil in the estate tricks Joey into inviting his friends to a deadly dinner party. Upon escaping the estate, he becomes hypnotized by The Sorceress, and brought to the Victorian Mansion in Season 2. During Joey's mind-control, she forces him to invite more of his friends to rebuild The Crown of Oblivion for her. At the end of the season, he is stabbed by the Sorceress while trying to take the completed Crown of Oblivion from her, which later on lands him in 'the world between worlds'. At the beginning of Season 3, he is told by the Society Against Evil that he would be able to return to the living but at a cost, he needs to save the town of Everlock from The Carnival Master. Joey voluntarily invites more of his friends, claiming it was a dangerous mission in protecting the town. After saving Everlock, Joey finds out the crystal in the Carnival Master's chest has the ability to resurrect his friends. In Season 4, Joey joins the Society Against Evil and uses the main artifacts from past eras to open a portal to Purgatory and save his friends from The Collector's Museum of the Dead. The portal closes and traps Joey and Bretman in purgatory. After breaking his friends free from their exhibits, he learns that they must collect the 9 Jeweled Keys and unlock The Cosmic Sphere to return home. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation The episode starts out with a monologue of Joey, describing the house and how it 'won't let him sleep until he invites others'. He writes out a letter to his friends, inviting them to the estate. As the group of invited guests gets to the mansion, they all are greeted by Joey and he welcomes them to drinks and then dinner in The Dining Room. When the group settles down for dinner, they notice that both Shane and Eva are gone, and Joey states in a following confessional that he believes it was rude of them to go explore, especially when he told them not to. When they two return, Joey (along with a majority of the group) keep questioning them and wonder why they both keep changing the subject. When Arthur hands Shane a telegram, the group (Joey included) gets curious and demands for him to read it out loud. Finding out that he was poisoned, most of the group sifts the blame on Joey and believes that he was the one who poisoned Shane. After they discover that they need three vials to make an antidote for Shane within 15 minutes, Joey helps find a vial along with GloZell and Eva, finding the key in a painting for unlocking the first (and only unlocked) vial in a painting. People start blaming Joey for poisoning Shane again, in the aftermath of his passing. But Joey finds a note in Shane's coat and the group learns about the Society Against Evil, and that Shane was a member of it. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Joey leads the guests in finding the clues with the symbols on it. He helps find the books that unlock the Glassed Hand. Joey also helps coordinate the chess game chess to find a new clue, that being to find objects around the house that have to do with Fire, Water, Air and Earth to unlock the cabinet in The Ballroom. Joey was in the Water group. After they unlock the cabinet, they have to vote for two guests to go into The Basement. Joey, along with Eva, Justine, and Sierra, votes for Andrea to go. Joey's afraid that people are going to go after him because he invited all of them to the mansion. After they come back from the basement, they have an artifact, Oli finds a note alluding to one of the guests working with the evil of the house, and most are split between Joey and Justine. Episode 3 - Buried Alive When Justine's name was pulled Joey tried to stop the group from Bering her but he fails after GloZell Holds him while he has to watch Justine die and refuses to bury her Episode 4 - Mannequins Joey wirtes GloZells name down in the death journal thus killing GloZell Episode 5 - Freak Show Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Episode 8 - All Out War Episode 9 - Wicked Hallucinations Joey fails to save Lele from the ring toss challenge, resulting Lele Pons's death. Episode 10 - Betrayal At The House On The Hill Joey takes the deed to the house. Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I ''' Joey is possessed by the sorceress and she had joey to invite 9 youtubers seek the Crown of oblivion he is then found tied up while vampires feast on him '''Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II Joey is accused by Destorm of being the Evil Joey Episode 3 - Tangled Web ' '''Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ' 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' 'Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night ' The group is sitting in The Green Room when Alex begins to express his disbelief towards Liza's death. Andrea then begins to blame Joey, saying that if he hadn't turned on her, she would still be alive. Joey, afterward, begins to blame Tyler, saying that because he is here and she isn't, it's his fault. In the midst of the argument, Alex exclaims that they can't fight like this and that it's what The Sorceress wants them to do. They begin to discuss how many more gems they need to get, and the scroll they were given by Sampson, which reads: Then they realize that hearth means fireplace, so Joey and Alex begin to push aside the bricks and find the compass. Beginning to examine the compass, they discover another note, which reads: They begin looking in the cupboard until Joey finds the spell book. They then find a page with the instructions to perform the spell to enter the other realm. The groups eventually split up into two teams. Maiden's Blood: # Joey Graceffa # Andrea Russett # Gabbie Hanna Hero's Ashes: # Alex Wassabi # Tyler Oakley # Tana Mongeau Joey and the girls enter the room and discover a tray full of blood, where they need to find the correct vial of blood. They find a clipboard with various patients' names and begin to go down the list to find the vial of blood, continuing to search while the others wait downstairs. They finally find the correct vial of blood and go downstairs to the others. Andrea reads out the spell. As soon as they have finished, the circle lights up along with the compass, as a voice tells them that the compass will grow brightest when they move in the right direction. They are then led outside, which teleports them to the different realm. A woman is standing in front of the group. She then turns around and sees them, saying that the heroes of their prophecy have arrived. She explains that her world has been cursed by the evil Ice Witch. She continues and tells them the only way to defeat her is to find The Unquenchable Fire. They must find it on The Path of Betrayal. To get to the path, they must find the Harpy Talisman and that they must have a brave hero who can help them defeat the evil Harpies, who guard it. The woman continues saying that Torhil to the Undying was such a great warrior and that the last spell in her book should be able to reverse the Ice Witch's curse. They begin looking around and Joey finds the flute which tells him to play the right note to summon the Fairy. He plays the note correctly and the Fairy is summoned. After she is summoned, the group tells the Fairy that they need her tears, and although hesitant at first, agrees to it as long as someone can make her laugh. The group ends up getting her to laugh and she begins to cry, giving them a vial with her tears inside of it. After a little searching, Alex finds the scepter and they are ready to perform the spell. It then tells them to put the scepter in front of Torhil and sprinkle the fairy tears in his eyes then move back 20 paces before reading the spell. Suddenly, mist begins to grow around the statue and Torhil comes running out, saying that he will help them defeat the Ice Witch. '''Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter Joey is seen waiting with the others in the lounge for midnight to come which is in less than five minutes. Finally, midnight arrives and a chest opens with a note from The Sorceress, reading as follows: Then, suddenly, a man starts pounding on the door, terrifying all of them. Alex decides they should open the doors and try to help the man. He then runs into the lounge and says that he needs their help and that his son is going to die if they don't do something. He then explains that they were attacked by werewolves, startling everyone. Allison then asks why that was. He explains that he took a gem from them, showing the group. He then says that if they save his son, he will give the gem to them. They then all agree to help him for the gem and follow him outside, with lanterns to find Quicksilver and Wolfsbane to cure his son. They are then told that there is a map down, near the fountain, where they can find the Wolfsbane. They arrive at the fountain and start looking around to find a chest. They find out that they need to find 3 keys to get the map, which is inside the chest. Joey then begins to grab plant pots and smash them on the ground trying to find the keys. Joey, shortly after, finds one of the keys in the fountain. Then, Tyler finds another one of the keys in a plant pot. Andrea suddenly finds the third key in another plant pot. They unlock the chest and begin to read the map, when a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the group, which they fortunately escape from. They then find a carriage with a chest inside it, this time with a combination. It says that only the horses can see immediately. Everyone pretends to be a horse to try and figure out the clue. They find blinders, which answers the clue. They now have the Wolfsbane. They find another note. They start walking when Joey discovers the safe. On it, there is another note. They make the decision to split up into three groups. Alex and Andrea go to the greenhouse, Joey and Tyler take the stone path and Allison along with Atticus check for the one that was where they were. If a werewolf came, they had to hide else they'd be taken. Joey and Tyler, while walking the path, form an alliance. They find a mutilated rabbit, which they need to dig into to find their next clue. They find a scroll and begin to read, though are interrupted by the werewolf. They successfully hide and finish reading the note afterward. The group finds a trap which lowers a bag full of items, including a belt full of bullets. They count how many there are. They get 11, Allison's and Atticus' get 13 while Andrea and Alex get 27. Tyler suggests that they should split the numbers down the middle, and it works. They now have the 2 items required to heal the Atticus' son. They reach his son and have to put the Quicksilver and Wolfsbane in a mix and put it over his wound. The boy warns them that they need to run, because his father is a werewolf. They are surrounded by him and another werewolves. Allison demands he give them the gem, because they did what he wanted. The group is then told that they have to run the gauntlet, which is a 4 part obstacle course. Whoever finishes last will be devoured by the werewolves. Allison, after Andrea loses, sacrifices herself so they can get away with the gem. They then go down the red hallway. The elevator opens and the Devourer comes out running after them. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension Joey fails to find the final gem with alex. Alex dies in this episode Episode 10 - The Sorceress Joey, along with Tyler and Andrea, finds the Crown of Oblivion and realizes that they can finally escape. Shortly afterward, The Sorceress revives all the lieutenants and the remaining guests run for their lives. They find clues to the spell while The Sorceress is outside doing magic with the gems and the crown which she stole from them. All of a sudden, her magic stops working and she becomes weaker and weaker, gradually. The guests then find Riley, who is believed to be a good part of The Sorceress. She starts running to get vengeance from The Sorceress. Joey, Tyler and Andrea catch up to her and find The Sorceress lying there, weak, with the Crown of Oblivion. Joey, who realizes that they can escape now grabs the crown. Unfortunately, The Sorceress, conscious again, stabs Joey in the chest with a knife. All of a sudden, Riley takes the knife from The Sorceress and murders her as well. Tyler and Andrea realize that the game is over and the good has won. Tyler grabs the crown carefully and wears it which gets rid of the evil in the house. Upset, Andrea and Tyler put Joey's body and the Crown of Oblivion on top of his chest in a casket. Tyler and Andrea then finally escape. Back in the casket, the crown glows and Joey is resurrected, gasping, which marks the end of Season 2. Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 A recap begins, telling us from Joey's perspective that he believed he had finally defeated the evil for good this time and that he thought he was going home, but that he was wrong. He had died. His soul went to the world between worlds, where he was confronted by two members of the Society Against Evil. They tell him that they have a way for him to get back, but that his friends will have to die. One of them gives him a blade which he cuts himself with and begins to bleed. They then give him a contract and a bag, saying that the contract binds him to Everlock and that if he saves the town he shall return to the living, and that if he fails he will be lost amongst the dead forever. He then writes letters to all of his friends telling them that he's going on an extraordinary adventure and that he needs their help and so do hundreds of others (the people of Everlock). Joey had his friends meet him at a fireplace in the middle of the woods just before they are about to leave Joey arrives his friends all begin to ask him what is going on and are excited to see him he tells them he doesn't know much about how to get to the town he opens the backpack that the SAE gave him with a scroll, salt and five crystals. The instructions tell them how to enter the town of Everlock. They are then told to all hold hands and chant the following phrase. They then notice a bridge in the distance with a sign saying Town of Everlock. They walk towards it when a Killer Clown comes out from behind a curtain, shocking the guests who nearly all jump back in shock. She then tells them that it's their lucky day because the carnival is in town. She goes on to explain that they have a strong man, a snake woman, and dolls with knives (which are referring to future guardians). The clown then says that they will all be "friends" soon and that she has a good feeling about it and she then opens the curtain telling them to enjoy the ride. The group all enters the carnival with many of the guests wondering what there is to actually save when suddenly they begin screaming when they see a woman with a spider in her mouth crawling alongside her cheek. They all begin to eat and play carnival games and they begin to show confusion toward what they have to do here. Then, a woman comes up to them, saying that the stars have been talking to her and telling her all kinds of secrets. The guests are confused and ask what type of secrets she tells them that he is coming, everyone confused at who the woman is referring to. It then pans to a Ferris Wheel, where Rosanna and Matthew decide to go ride it together. There is a blanket on the bench, and underneath the blanket is a newspaper which has a picture of 4 clowns, one of them being the clown that welcomed them into Everlock. Suddenly, the ride stops with both Matt and Rosanna stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Due to the instability of the ride, leaning forward increases their chances of falling off. They try to warn their friends but nobody can hear them from below. The clown that welcomed them into town approaches Joey and Teala and invites them over to a game. She explains that if they shoot all the cans down, they win a prize. They decide to play and win a Jack in the Box. The clown then tells them not to open it just yet. The group surrounds Joey, and he and Teala explain what it is. Some of them are saying he should open it, while others say not to open it, when suddenly a horn blares, scaring all of the guests. Mayor Janet comes out and begins to thank everyone for coming to the carnival, saying it's their lifeblood, when the woman from earlier disagrees, saying that she thinks she means sucking our blood. She then says that the spell won't last forever, and You-Know-Who will be back. The mayor says not to listen to her, and that she is gypsy trash from the outskirts of town, not to be trusted. She then looks at Joey and asks him where he got the Jack-In-A-Box. He tells her that he won it and it's his when she asks him if he knows what that is. Both the group and the mayor tell her it's just a music box and a toy. She tells him that it is one of The Carnival Master's wicked artifacts. The mayor then tells Joey to open it to 'put this woman's hysteria to rest'. He does as told, and out of the box comes a figure dead clown with swords in its head, the group also hearing screams along with it. From behind the mayor, a clown slowly creeps up behind her, hoists her up and drops her from the balcony making her fall to her death. Suddenly, clowns begin to attack the carnival, killing people as the group begins to make a run for the arcade, along with Mortimer. However, not all of them make it in time and Roi, Colleen, and Joey are kidnapped and taken to the Clown's RV. The clown from earlier takes Joey to the van and says that The Carnival Master will be released at sunrise and that the whole town is going to burn. She then licks his cheek, leaving a smudge of lipstick on it. They realize that all of them are handcuffed in different spots of the RV and that they need to solve riddles in order to get out of the RV. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Joey votes for and forcibly shoves Colleen into the Maiden of Madness. Episode 7 - Funhouse Episode 8- Wicked Witches Joey was cursed at The Cemetery by the witches because of his trouble, he was part of the Cursed Challenge. He was upset when Rosanna was killed. Episode 9- Control Issues Joey has a flashback of one of the society against evil tells him that the carnival master has a crystal that has the power to bring the dead from his past and present back Episode 10- The Carnival Master (Episode) Joey tells Matt and Nikita that he needs to do something. He then goes to The Carnival Master and rips the crystal out of his chest. When he looks inside and sees all the people who died because of him and Liza tells him that all of the dead guests are in danger. Season 4 Episode 1- Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Joey, Matthew Patrick, and Nikita Dragun officially join the Society Against Evil, coming up with the plan to rescue their dead friends from the Museum of the Dead, which is located in Purgatory. The three of them briefly go on their own missions to collect important items from the series, with Joey going after the Season 1 Artifacts and digging them up after he, Oli, and Eva had originally buried them. Matt goes and finds The Crown Of Oblivion from Season 2, while Nikita holds onto the Carnival Master’s Crystal from Season 3. Joining them on their rescue mission are Jael and Ryu. Nikita then reveals that she invited Bretman Rock along to help them, which Joey is upset with, not wanting to put anyone else in danger. He and Bretman avoid The Collector’s Guards that The Collector had released while she was busying gathering new exhibits from the Town of Everlock, taking The Gorgon with her. They slip by and come across the glass cases keeping all of his friends trapped. He then uses a pickaxe to break the spell that was keeping them there, freeing them. However, some of the guests (especially Colleen) don’t respond positively to seeing him again, blaming him for all their deaths. Later on, he gets split up from the group, along with Bretman and Gabbie, and attempts to free Alex, Rosanna, Colleen and Justine from a cage. Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 Joey and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. He soon learns that the Pharaoh's ex wife is the reason why it's disturbed in the first place and witnesses The Sorceress killing her with a knife. Later on, he and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. When Justine and Tana's cards are pulled, he felt bad for them, but also knew that Justine was more likely come back instead of Tana. When Justine and Tana go into the challenge, Colleen continues to blame Joey and is still convinced that it's his fault that their in this situation in the first place. Joey tries to tell her that this was not his intention and that "things happen". Just then, Tana comes back from the challenge with the Mummy's Jeweled Key. Joey is shocked about Tana being the victor and Justine being killed for the second time. Thumbnails 'Season 1 ' Ep1.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Shane Dawson and Eva Gutowski for the Thumbnail for Episode 1 An Invitation Ep5_thumb.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Artifacts (Season 1) and Ticket Master for the Thumbnail for Episode 5 Freak Show Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg| Everyone from this season of Escape the Night on the thumbnail for the Mid-Season Recap. Wicked Hallucinations.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Lele Pons for the Thumbnail for Episode 9 Wicked Hallucinations Ep10_thumb.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Oli White and Eva Gutowski for the Thumbnail for Episode 10 Betrayal At The House On The Hill Ep11_thumb.jpg|Joey Graceffa on the Thumbnail for Episode 11 How To Kill A Youtuber Ep12_thumb.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Lele Pons, Timothy Delaghetto, Oli White and Eva Gutowski for the Thumbnail for Episode 12 BTS Documentary: The Making of "Escape the Night" 'Season 2 ' The Masquerade Part I.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Liza Koshy and Gabbie Hanna for the Thumbnail for Episode 1 The Masquerade Part I A Nation Dividied.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Liza Koshy and Tyler Oakley on the Thumbnail for Episode 4 A Nation Divided Maxresdefault-1.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Andrea Russett and Atticus for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Full Moon Slaughter S2.10.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside The Sorceress (Character) and Tyler Oakley on the Thumbnail for Episode 10 The Sorceress (Episode) BEHIND THE SCENCES WITH JOEY GRACEFFA.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Liza Koshy on the Thumbnail for Episode 12 Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa Season 3 ' 3x1.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Colleen Ballinger and Manny Mua on the Thumbnail for the Episode 1 The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Dh1_MKmUEAEVWVp.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Manny Mua and Rosanna Pansino on the Thumbnail for Episode 5 Strong Like A Demon 3x10.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Matthew Patrick and Nicholas (The Carnival Master) for the Thumbnail for Episode 10 The Carnival Master (Episode) 3x11.jpg|Joey Graceffa alongside Colleen Ballinger, Manny Mua, Nikita Dragun and Matthew Patrick for the Episode 11 Behind the Town 'Season 4 ' S4Teaser.jpg|Joey on the thumbnail for the Season 4 Teaser Trailer Collecting The Dead Part 1.png|Joey Graceffa alongside Colleen Ballinger and Liza Koshy for the Thumbnail for Episode 1 Collecting the Dead: Part 1 ' Gallery F17A6B6B-14FF-4E4A-98C2-42E27BF78D54.jpeg|Joey is given nightmares by The Evil to convince him to invite his friends to The Estate. F73897B7-734C-451F-A1AF-F749DD77CC5A.jpeg|Joey writing the invitations to his friends. D3407600-6A28-45C8-A579-DD7C78A7033F.jpeg|Joey welcomes his guests to The Estate. AD27B793-E6E8-4367-81CC-BC90A66AB192.jpeg|Joey’s first confessional in Season 1. CC089B75-B90E-481A-A0CB-66F6E91FC17B.jpeg|Joey as he appears in the Season 1 intro. Joey-graceffa-escape-the-night-2.jpg Joey Graceffa in a coffin.jpeg Joey-graceffa-435.jpg Joey ico.png Joey.jpg JOEY.jpg joey-0.jpg 85117995-BCEB-4E25-95EB-23678F86145F.jpeg|Joey’s first confessional in Season 4. 637363B8-02D2-44AF-AB0C-E55132209402.jpeg|Joey voting for Justine Ezarik. Quotes Season 1 * "THIS IS SICK!" * "You didn't buy my act?" * "It's my party and I can kill whoever I want to" Season 2 * "Cedric is kind of a romantic. He has a heart... I guess, two hearts..." * "Oh, let's see how the devil's doing." In response to Tyler saying they have to call hell. * "Lets Do It" Season 3 * "She just shot her best friend!" * "So Willie comes waltzing into our lounge, our supposedly safe lounge." * "I'm voting for Teala for the 3rd time... huh, the 3rd time all of [[Teala Dunn|Teala]'s cards were taken]. H''ow is she still alive?" * "If they find out my secret, I'm ruined." * "The truth is... I died." Season 4 * "You Guy's Get What I Asked For?"-Joey Talking to Matt and Nikita * "I thought I was on a rescue mission but turns out I'm on a rescue mission to save my own ass" * "Matt! NIkita!"-Joey In the Promo Trivia * Lele Pons died by electrocution because Joey could not put a third metal ring on a metal rod in the Ring Toss Challenge. * Alex Wassabi was stabbed by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper when both he and Joey failed to find the Dark Dimension Gem in the Dark Dimension Challenge. * Season 3 is the only season where Joey was never voted into a challenge. * On Twitter, Joey stated that users can tweet at him to vote for dead guests to return. * As of Season 3 Joey has killed a total of 29 people. 22 guest, 3 helpers, 1 unnamed solider, and 3 vampires/enemies. Congratulations. ** Many people were saying Colleen Ballinger was pregnant at the time of filming Season 3, but this is just a rumor. * The two times Joey was picked as someone's partner for the final challenge of the season, his partner died. * Joey continuously voted for Teala 3 times in a row before she was killed. * Joey is the only guest to have the same role in every season he has appeared in, being called ''the Savant no matter the time period. Status Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Season 3 Category:LGBT+ Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Final Victims Category:Ninth Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Society Member